Better Best Forgotten
by Sara15
Summary: Takes place a year after Graduation *character death*
1. Mistakes

Title: Better Best Forgotten Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, but I do keep Brendan Fehr locked in my cupboard., joking (whispering) Brendan be quiet someone will hear you. Please don't sue. Rating: Dunno PG-13. May have some bad language. Spoilers: All three seasons Summary: Takes place a year after Graduation AN: Ok thank You to Debz who helped my come up with the idea for this story. No thanks to Caroline, yea I do have a life, lol. And lastly thanks to Aleah who gave me the idea to start writing fanfic. AN: Please remember that this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so it probably isn't very good.  
  
Isabel Evans stormed into her motel room followed closely by her four friends and brother. Mad didn't even begin to explain how she was feeling right now.  
  
"I just can't believe you could be so stupid Max. We finally found a place where could settle down and you screw it up with one act of lunacy. What possessed you to heal a perfect stranger in front of a street full of people?" She was frantically waving her hands to show her frustration. She began pacing the room to sort out her thoughts. She didn't understand her brother sometimes. She thought he would have learnt his lesson after everything that had happened as a result of him healing Liz. But this time, God he didn't even know the woman he had healed. She could kill him right now. The six of them had left their hometown of Roswell when the FBI had tried to kill them at Graduation. Now, over a year later, they were still running.  
  
"Iz calm down. I couldn't just stand by helplessly and watch that woman die," Max tried to explain.  
  
While out grocery shopping their little group had witnessed a hit and run. Max, unable to let an innocent person die, healed her. The problem was he did it in broad daylight in a public street.  
  
"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" Isabel snapped at him. "What you did was unbelievably stupid. You know we have to leave now?" She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. Max could see her eyes began to water and wanted nothing more then to reach out for his sister, but he needed to let her get everything off her chest first. "I can't take this anymore Max. I can't keep running it's killing me. I miss mom and dad" she dropped her gaze to the floor before whispering ".and Jesse"  
  
Her brother and friends looked on solemnly. Whilst dream walking Jesse two months ago, Isabel had discovered he had gotten a divorce. It had torn her apart. She had been so convinced that Jesse would wait for her, that their love was strong enough to survive, she hadn't prepared herself for something like that to happen. Unable to hold it in any longer, Isabel Evans cried for the first time since leaving Roswell. Maria immediately wrapped her arms around the taller girl.  
  
"It's ok Iz. We're gonna be fine," She soothed as she stroked the girls long red hair. They had all undergone many changes since their departure form Roswell. Isabel's short brown hair had been transformed into long, curly red locks.  
  
Isabel held tight to the girl she considered her sister. They had become close in the past year, they didn't have a choice. They were forced to be with the same people day in and day out. With Liz always being with Max, the girls had formed a strong bond. If they ever needed to talk, they would turn to each other.  
  
Maria released one arm, but kept the other firmly around Isabel's waist to support her. "So what do we do now Max? We can't stay here. Not after this"  
  
"She's right. It's only a matter of time before the FBI find out about this," Michael spoke for the first time, moving to stand behind his girlfriend. "We need to leave," he said glumly, wrapping his arms around Maria's waist. He was genuinely upset that they had to leave. He had been convinced that they would finally be able to settle down here. He wanted him and Maria to have a normal, stable relationship, and they couldn't have that if they were moving town every other week.  
  
"Ok," Max sighed. "Michael, Kyle go get the van. Liz, Maria, Isabel and I will pack up our stuff. We'll all meet outside in ten minutes."  
  
Everyone nodded and set out so complete their assigned tasks. Isabel packed hers and Kyle's stuff, while Maria packed hers and Michael's and Liz and Max packed theirs. Five minutes later all four had finished packing and were outside waiting for Michael and Kyle to bring the van round.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Isabel complained.  
  
"Iz I'm sure they're just." Liz was interrupted when a black SUV sped into the parking lot. "Ok, that's not our van," Liz said worriedly and held tighter on to Max.  
  
"Leave the stuff. We need to go now," Max shouted. He pushed the girls in front of him and told them to run. They didn't have the chance to get very far when the motel exploded. Max, who was closest, was sent flying across the parking lot. Liz saw him first and ran to his unconscience from. Maria and Isabel were still picking themselves up of the ground when gunshots began firing.  
  
"Liz!" Maria cried when she saw her best friend crumple to the ground. Isabel reacted first and pulled Maria over to their fallen friend. Maria gasped when she saw Liz's blood stained shirt. She couldn't lose Liz. She was still trying to cope with Alex's death.  
  
"Maria we have to get them out of hear," Isabel struggled to be heard over the gunshots and roar of the flames form the explosion. "Maria," she turned her friends face so she could see into her eyes. Seeing her tear stained cheeks broke her heart. "Maria honey I know this is hard but we have to go now," Isabel held her shoulders tight, afraid that if she let go, she would lose Maria too. She knew this was difficult for Maria. She had taken their departure form Roswell the hardest. Being the only member of the group without powers had left her feeling helpless. The girls we brought out of their thoughts when they saw Max begin to wake up.  
  
Max groaned as he rolled over. He felt as if someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. He gasped when he turned to see his wife's still form. "Liz?" he choked. He instinctively put up he force field to protect the remaining members of the group.  
  
"Max. Thank God," Isabel hugged him. "We have to get out of here. We need to get Liz out of the way so you can heal her."  
  
As if on cue Michael and Kyle pulled up beside them in the van. "Get in," Kyle called through the open door.  
  
Isabel and Maria carried Liz, while Max continued to protect them with his force field.  
  
"Michael go" he ordered, closing the van door.  
  
As they sped out of the parking lot Michael and Kyle used their powers to blow up the SUV, which held the agents who had attacked them. Kyle had gotten his power nearly six months ago, and with help from Isabel and Michael, was already pretty advanced. At first he had freaked, but after taking with Maria, he had come to accept his new role in the group.  
  
In the back Max tried his best to heal his wife. He was a wreck. His clothes were covered in dirt from the ground of the parking lot, blood and tears were trickling down his face, and his hands were shaking so hard he could barely move them over to Liz's chest. Memories of Alex filled his head. He'd been in this situation before, and he had failed  
  
"Liz sweetheart wakeup," he whispered. After ten minutes and still no change Maria broke down into tears. But Max refused to give up. He couldn't let her die. He was nothing without her. She was his mind, his body.his soul.  
  
Finally Isabel removed his hands from Liz's body. She held him as he wept, trying her best to soothe him. She knew in her heart there was nothing she could do or say that could help him right now. The two siblings just held each other tight, both traumatized by the loss of a loved one. Liz Parker was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
AN: Ok so what do you think? 


	2. Last Goodbye

AN: Now I'm not much of a Liz fan, but some people were really shocked that I could kill her off so easily. So this chapter is for the Liz fans I upset. Please don't send me hate mail, I'm young and vulnerable, LOL. Roswellfan and BlackRaven-Thanks for the Feedback and the advice. I've tried to put more detail in this chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and you've both scared me now, I don't want hate mail from angry Liz fans. Angel-Thank you so much for the Feedback I really appreciate it. Debz-Thanks for replying again to my fic hun.  
  
Part 2 The sky was dark and gloomy. The wind could be heard whistling in the distance, while the patter of light rain filled the air. It was as if God had sensed the friends' pain, and it reflected in the weather. They stood glumly, holding each other for support. The five had been through a lot in their young lives. They had been bound together by fate, brought closer by the tragedies they had witnessed. The bond they shared was stronger then anyone could imagine. They were wise beyond their years, old before their time. Where once stood eight, now stood five.  
  
It had been three days since Liz's death. They had been unable to bury her any earlier because they had to get a reasonable distance between themselves and their last whereabouts. Max had taken her death the hardest. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he could barely even talk anymore. Fearful that the FBI would find her body, Max had chosen a quiet forest to bury Liz. He was certain that she would have loved the place. It was beautiful and peaceful, just like her.  
  
Michael let go of Maria's hand and wearily made his way too Max's hunched form. He tried to grab his shoulder, but Max flinched at the touch. It hurt him to see Max in so much pain, but he understood. He didn't know what he would do if it were Maria.  
  
"Max we should go," he said sadly. Max continued to stare into the serene depths of the forest.  
  
Isabel moved to stand by Michael. She couldn't believe Liz was dead. She was always so full of life. She didn't deserve to die. Even though the two had never been close, Isabel was devastated over the loss.  
  
"Max please," Isabel pleaded. She needed her brother. He was always the strong one, the leader.  
  
"I can't leave her," Max choked out. After everything they had been through he wasn't going to leave her now. Death had been an obstacle they had overcome before. Max thought back to when he had died. Liz had been distraught but had never given up on him, he wasn't going to either.  
  
Maria pushed passed Michael and Isabel to stand in front of Max. She'd had enough. Max was acting like he was the only one who had lost Liz. Maria missed her too. She had lost her both her best friends since pre-school. She still missed Alex like crazy, but for the sake of the safety of the group, held herself together.  
  
"Can't leave. Or won't leave Max?" she placed her hands on Max head and turned it so she could look him in the eyes. Despite all the changes in appearance Max had endured, he still had the same warm, chocolate brown eyes, only now, they had lost their spark. On seeing this, her facial features softened. Sighing in defeat she released Max's face and reached up to hug the taller boy. Max didn't have the strength to fight; he simply hugged the small pixie back.  
  
"Both," he told her simply before turning and walking to the van, followed closely by the others.  
  
With one last look at Liz's grave, Michael started the van. His three best friends and girlfriend sat in silence as they pulled away, each remembering the girl who had brought so much happiness to their life, each saying their own private goodbye. 


	3. Dealing

A bitter wind tore through the trees creating an eerie scratching sound. Thunder and lightening rolled and rumbled, while lightening tore through the sky. It had been barley a week since Liz's burial and the tension between the group had only gotten worse, leaving everyone on edge and irritable. The cramped interior of the van hadn't helped matters. Living in such a close and confined space was beginning to take its toll on the teens.  
  
Max had slipped into depression. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he had been unable to properly grieve the loss of his wife. The complete absence of his usual confidence and leader qualities was evident, and had left the group defenceless should the FBI discover their whereabouts once again. Isabel had tried on numerous occasions to break through the emotional barrier, Max now used to protect himself.  
  
Kyle would watch Isabel's futile efforts with remorse. He knew personally how agonizing It could be to suppress emotions. It had taken him months to come to terms with the part he had played in Alex's murder. For so long he had kept his feelings of guilt and disgust buried deep inside of him. At first he had blamed himself, and if he knew Max as well as he thought he did, he knew he was feeling the same over Liz.  
  
Maria couldn't help but feel bitter towards Max. He was acting like a child. He was cowardly bottling up his emotions, and by doing so he was sabotaging the safety of the whole group. Somebody had to knock some sense into him, and if he didn't snap out of it soon, she was going to.and hard.  
  
Michael would often steal glances at Maria with uneasiness. Maria had been uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn over the past week. Although she masked it well, he could tell Liz's death was killing her inside. He just wished there was some way he could take away her pain. He loved her too much to sit back and watch her suffer.  
  
Michael couldn't hep but feel guilty about the events surrounding Liz's death. All he could think about was how relieved he was that it wasn't Maria who had been killed. He shook his head disapprovingly as he pulled into 'The Townsend Inn' parking lot. He turned to face Max, Isabel and Kyle in the back of the van.  
  
"Ok, we can stay here for a few nights. I think we could all do with some rest," he said looking at Max in particular.  
  
Max remained in the same catatonic state, not responding. Michael wondered if he had even heard him. Sighing in defeat he turned and exited the van. Maria quickly followed, leaving Kyle and Isabel to drag Max behind them.  
  
While Michael went to get their rooms, Maria studied the motel. The glimmer from the dim streetlights illuminated the rotten, dirt-covered exterior. She wondered to herself if the place had ever been cleaned, she didn't even want to think about what she could catch in there.  
  
The surroundings weren't much better outside. The tarmac on the parking lot was worn and uneven; the small patch of grass not far from the parked van looked as if it hadn't been mowed in years and..(I couldn't think of anything else. Help!).  
  
Her thought were interrupted when her incredibly sexy boyfriend, (hehehe ;) returned with two room keys. Michael walked to Isabel and handed her a key.  
  
"You, Max and Kyle will take room 4. Maria and I will be nest door in 3 if you need us."  
  
"Great," Kyle murmured. "I get to share a room with Queen Amidala and the fallen King," he instantly regretted his outburst when Isabel snapped at him.  
  
While Michael looked on startled, Maria tried to suppress her giggle.  
  
Isabel scowled, towering menacingly over Kyle.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked slowly, making an obvious effort not to lose her temper.  
  
"Why should I have to spend the night with Max's shadow over there?" he challenged while pointing to Max's withering form.  
  
"How dare you?" Isabel hissed.  
  
As the group continued to argue, Max slipped away unnoticed. He had to get out there. All her ever did was cause pain and death amongst people he loved.  
  
As he made he way out of the motel grounds, he could still hear arguing amongst his sister and three best friends. It's for the best he reassured himself before quietly disappearing into the cold, shadowy night. 


	4. A Future Discovered

In the shadows, outside an old, beat down motel, four friends stood, oblivious to the unimaginable horrors, which faced them. Fate had dealt them a bad hand, and now they were stuck with it.  
  
Rolling her eyes Maria sighed in frustration. Holding her jacket close to her body to protect herself from the icy wind she shook her head as Isabel once again rushed to the defence of her baby brother. At first she had found their fighting amusing, but after 30 minutes of repetitive arguments, her irritation had begun to grow.  
  
Isabel threw her hands up in frustration, exasperation written all over her young face. "All Max has ever done is protect this group. He hasn't done anything wrong. I don't." her rant was interrupted by an extremely aggravated Kyle.  
  
Kyle groaned inwardly. He knew Isabel was naïve when it came to her brother, but this was ridiculous. "Nothing wrong? Isabel.are you kidding or are you completely stupid?" Ignoring Michael and Isabel's collective gasps, and Maria's snort of laughter, he continued. "Let's see," he scratched his head in mock assessment. "So I suppose getting Tess pregnant wasn't wrong?" he voice dripped with sarcasm. "Or how about healing a perfect stranger in broad daylight?" he shouted, trying his best to get through to Isabel.  
  
Isabel shook her head, her read hair whipping her face. Tears had begun streaming down her face. "Shut up," she whispered, covering her ears with her hands, trying her best to block out Kyle's hurtful words. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed.  
  
"Both of you shut up," Maria hissed, losing her patience. "You're both annoying the hell out of." she trailed off, her eyes frantically searching the parking lot. Frowning in confusion she asked where Max was. '4 down, 4 to go' she thought to herself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Inside the motel*  
  
Isabel was terrified, not only for her friends, but for herself. Max had left them weak should they be attacked. She wanted to throw something; to scream at someone, but all she could do was cry. She was shaking as sobs wracked her body. Maria was trying her best to comfort her, but she was beyond the point of help.  
  
Kyle stood in the corner of the room, biting his lip. It took all the self- control he had not to make a snappy, sarcastic comment. It was just like Max to do something like this. He had always thought before he had acted. He had watched Max berated Michael non-stop about his irresponsible behaviour for 3 years. Kyle snorted in disgust. 'Good riddance' he thought. As he grumbled incoherently to himself, he heard Maria mumble something from her place beside Isabel on the bed.  
  
"It isn't supposed to be like this," she whispered to herself, stroking Isabel's hair in comfort.  
  
Isabel turned in Maria's arms to look her best friend in the eye. "What do you mean by that?" she asked between sobs and hiccups, furiously wiping her tear stained cheeks. Her face was masked with confusion as she waited expectantly for Maria to answer her.  
  
Maria silently berated herself for the slip up. She hated lying to her friends, but they had been through enough the past few weeks. She didn't want to cause any farther upset. "Nothing," she said, turning her head to look out the window, into the cold, dark night. She didn't want Michael to see her face. He could always tell when she was lying. "I didn't mean anything by it," she lied.  
  
"No," Isabel shook her head disbelievingly. "What did you mean?" she asked slowly.  
  
Sighing in defeat Maria pulled herself from the bed, moving to stand beside the door. From there she proceeded to tell them the story of future Max.  
  
Maria watched her friends emotions change from disbelief to confusion and finally to anger.  
  
"What?" Isabel hissed, stunned by the new revelations. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "I can't believe you didn't tell me," the hatred in Isabel's voice was so strong it brought tears to Maria's eyes.  
  
Looking over at Michael, Maria was devastated to see his eyes filled with disappointment. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner but.I'm just sorry," she murmured, dropping her gaze to the floor in shame.  
  
"Your sorry?" Michael exploded. "You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything? I can't believe you Maria," he shouted, a bit too harshly.  
  
Maria's tears were now flowing freely. She turned to look at Kyle, who refused to meet her gaze. "I.I," she stammered, choking on her tears.  
  
"Don't Maria," Isabel hissed unsympathetically. "We don't want to hear you pathetic little excuses. God.why are you here anyway? All you are is a liability," with that she turned and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Do you all feel this way?" Maria asked, looking at Michael and Kyle. Both turned their heads, avoiding her question. "Fine then. I'm going home," she nodded in goodbye before turning and walking out of her friend's lives.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of Maria's heals clicking on the black tarmac echoed threw the night as she ran as fast as she could from the motel. She had given up everything for these people; her friends, her family, her future, and this is the way they repay her. Well if her friends didn't want her there she'd find a way to get home.  
  
Spotting a bench at the rear of the parking lot she made her way over. She needed a minute to pull herself together before she could go anywhere. Sitting down and wrapping her arms around herself she did her best to stop herself shaking, not just from the cold, but also from fear.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the motel room Kyle was trying his best to calm Isabel down. She had heard Maria leave and it had sent her into a panic. She hadn't meant to be so harsh on her  
  
well maybe michael follows maria and tells her not to leave, maria asks y shouldnt she, aftaall they all think shes a liablilty. Michael says he doesnt and that he loves her, then maria says sumthing like do you, bcoz to me sumtyms it seems like you couldnt care less, and then he yells that ofcourse he cares and that he wants 2 marry her or summit along those line 


	5. Visits

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have left me feedback. AN: Ok just a short update. This next part is dedicated to the wonderful Teresa who has been bugging me for an update, LOL love you girl.  
  
Max stood alone, deep in thought. His mind invaded with memories of the past. He remembered each and every precious moment he had spent with Liz. Their first kiss after the heat wave, their fist date, the night he proposed, and their wedding day. Every second of every moment felt as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
He scanned the valley around him; the moonlight was casting an eerie glow on the small lake. The water glistened as if it were made of diamonds.  
  
As he closed his eyes feelings of guilt and regret washed through him. As tears threatened to fall he felt a familiar presence move to stand beside him.  
  
"Your not really here," he said with a pain filled voice.  
  
"I am. I can't stay for long though."  
  
Max looked at the figure in askance. "Why?"  
  
"Max you need to go back. They need you."  
  
"I can't," he sighed. Lowering his gaze to the damp grass below he could feel the tears finally begin to fall. "It's all my fault," before he could continue the figure stopped him.  
  
"Max no. They love you. They need you. Now especially."  
  
"Why especially now?" Max asked in concern.  
  
"You'll see. Now go," before the presence could once again disappear from his life, Max tore his gaze from the ground and asked them to stop.  
  
"I love you Liz," he whispered through sobs.  
  
"I love you too Max.but you have to let me go," she told him softly before fading away into the darkness. ~*~  
  
Maria dove to the gritty tarmac as gunshots were fired all around her. Removing her jacket as fast as she possibly could she held it over Michael's chest, trying her best to stop the blood from flowing. She could faintly hear Kyle and Isabel call her name in the distance.  
  
"Michael," she coked through tears. How could the FBI have found them again so quickly she wondered to herself?  
  
Beside her, Maria felt the van pull to a stop. As Kyle carried Michael into the back of the van, Isabel did her best to take care of the FBI.  
  
Exhaling in relief, Isabel saw that there were only two agents. Sending several of the bullets they had fired back at their exposed bodies she saw them both crumble to the ground in pain. Returning to the drivers seat of the van and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
"Is he alright," Isabel asked, trying her best to keep her eyes on the road. She was driving as fast as the beat up van would allow her.  
  
"He'll be fine," Maria said sternly. He had to be, she added silently. Michaels head was positioned on her lap, while Kyle did his best to stop the bleeding. Stroking his hair tenderly she said a silent prayer to herself.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to a hospital," Kyle said from his place beside Michael.  
  
"No," Isabel said forcefully. "No hospitals. It's not safe," she told him, shaking her head in disagreement.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Kyle looked down at Michael, his face filled with remorse. Removing his hand from Michaels wound he climbed over the seats to sit in the passenger seat beside Isabel. Maria needed to have some time alone with Michael. "What are we going to do?" he asked, turning to look at Isabel.  
  
Isabel simply shrugged in response, wishing she had all the answers.  
  
"Maria," Michael choked. Maria tried her best to soothe him as he let out a throaty cough.  
  
"I'm here," she told him softly.  
  
"Bet you wouldn't say no if I asked you to marry me now," he laughed at his attempted humour, but winced from the pain it caused him.  
  
"Wanna find out?" she whispered.  
  
"Maria. Will you marry me?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering yes. "But you have to get better first," she told him firmly.  
  
He nodded before he began coughing again, this time more violently. Maria saw the blood trickle out of his mouth before he passed out.  
  
"Michael?" she asked wearily. "Michael!" 


End file.
